User blog:Iloveeli4ever/Degrassi Fanfiction: Megan Duevel: Chapther 11
Okay, so this part just go right on along from the last chapter, I put a lot of work into this, so hope you like it! THANKS! Smith's POV: Megan opens the door to a mostly normal looking room. It as deep purple walls, and a small bed with red covers. Posters cover the majority of the room, and the floors are littered with crumpled pieces of paper. "Sorry," She explains, "I had writer's block last night, you sit tight while I pick some of this up." She continued to picking up the scraps off the floor. I picked up a random piece of paper and started to read the lyrics written on it. It says: Guide My Soul: You make the street lights disappear, I feel so bright when you stand near, I know what my place is when you're hear. When you're gone, will I lose control? You're the only road that I know. Please tell me who, Who will guide my soul? Right when I am getting to the chorus, she snatches it out of my hands, "What are you doing?" She snaps, the anger showing on her face. "Megan, this is really good." "Really?" "Yeah. You wrote it?" "Yeah." "What's it about?" "A lot of things, look Smith, there's something I need to talk to you about." She grabs my hand, and it sends shivers down my spine. She sits down on her bed and pats the spot next to her. I sit down next to her. Tears start running down her face. "Those rumors that are going through the school, they aren't true. At my old school I had lots of friends. I was really close to them- I trusted them. Then one day all these rumors started. Some about me being a killer, or selling myself for money. They were horrible. Soon it felt like everyone was scared of me. I was left with only a few friends. That's why I moved here." I was speechless, what was I supposed to say? I put a hand on her shoulder for comfort, "It's alright Megan," "NO IT'S NOT!" She shouted, "Smith, you don't understand. When I heard rumors starting to go around here I- I didn't know what to do. What if it ends up the same?" "It won't." She looks up at me, her cheeks are stained with tears, "And how do you know that?" I think for a while and then pull her into a hug, "Because you have me." Megan's POV: I totally chose the wrong guy. That wasn't the best.. But at least it isn't totally unrealistic like the last thing I wrote.. Hope you aren't too mad at me for completely changing it. :) ANYWAYS, the song was inspired by a poem I read. I changed up the words a bit and made up a whole song based off of it. I read it on Munrochambers.proboards.com. If you are a Munro fan, go there, however, if you are sitting here wondering, "Who's Munro?" Then you probably shouldn't even bother. :) Alright. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Please share it with your buds, and even people who are not your buds. THANKS :) Buh Bye now. Category:Blog posts